Forever Love
by gimo michiko
Summary: Aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya tapi dengan kondisi yang membuat dadaku sangat sakit. Yoochun, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Fict about YooSu. Chap 3 update!
1. My Little Princess

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you...

* * *

><p>Warning: AU, Gender switch, OOC, typos, and almost plotless.<p>

* * *

><p>Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko<p>

Present: **My Litlle Princess**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Yoochun POV<p>

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan sakit yang teramat menyakitkan? Bahkan begitu perihnya hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Luka yang membuat kalian 'mati rasa' dan berimbas pada wajah tak berekspresi. Ekspresi yang menyatakan dirimu sedang 'amat terluka'.

Itulah aku. Seorang anak yang masih berstatus duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP. Seorang anak yang begitu tenggelam di dalam kepahitan hidup. Seorang anak yang seharusnya tertawa polos tanpa perlu memikirkan kejamnya dunia. Entah berapa kali kucoba untuk menghindarinya, tapi semakin kuat usahaku malah semakin dekat kesakitan ini terasa. Jadi lebih baik aku berdiam diri dan menikmati tiap hantaman derita ini.

Kadang aku merasa di puncak kelelahan. Kadang aku berharap jikalau itu diizinkan, aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang mungkin mustahil. Aku menginginkan 'kebahagiaan'.

~ooooooooo~

Sudah hampir setahun aku bertemu dengannya. Di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan jarak yang dekat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa beberapa orang mengema memenuhi seluruh kelas tempatku berada sekarang. Aku melirik ke bangku sebelahku. Terlihat kumpulan para yeoja dan namja tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. 'Kali ini topik mereka apa ya?' batinku. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi kelas ini setiap bel pulang berdering. Sebagian siswa berkumpul di sebelah bangkuku.

Seorang namja memukul-mukul permukaan meja dengan sangat keras. Kadang aku kasihan pada meja yang selalu menjadi 'korban penganiayaan' itu.

"Bwahahahaha... itu konyol! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya Junsu?" tanya namja itu.

"Rahasia," jawab yeoja yang bernama Junsu.

Terdengar panduan suara para siswa yang menyerukan 'A' bernada doremifasollasido tanda mereka sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Junsu.

"Haha," tawaku tak tertahankan lagi. Yah untuk pertama kalinya si ratu pelawak berhasil membuatku tertawa.

'Tuk!'

Sebuah bola kertas mengenai kepalaku.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa Yoochun," kata Junsu dengan tersenyum.

Semua siswa menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa mana mungkin seorang Park Yoochun yang berhati robot dapat tertawa?

"Jangan pelit untuk tertawa ya Yoochun-sshi, arasseo?" kata Junsu sekali lagi.

Dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku. Kurasa wajahku memerah! Dengan cekatan aku mengambil tasku lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Dia aneh sekali, benar begitu Junsu?" tanya seorang yeoja pada Junsu.

Junsu tertawa lalu bertanya, "Mana yang lebih aneh, aku atau dia?"

Yeoja itu tertawa dan menjawab, "Tentu saja Junsu."

~ooooooooo~

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelasku menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin kurang dianggap penting oleh sebagian siswa di sekolah ini, tapi tidak bagiku. Tempat yang sedang aku tuju adalah tempat yang sangat spesial. Tempat dimana aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah papan bertuliskan ruang musik membuat langkah lariku berhenti. Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku membuka pintu lalu memasukinya. Melihat benda hitam besar berada di tengah-tengah ruangan sukses membuatku tersenyum. Aku mendekatinya lalu berkata, "Piano, kau tahu... aku baru saja tertawa di depan orang banyak. Ajaib ya? Padahal aku seharusnya hanya bisa tertawa di depanmu saja."

Lagi-lagi aku berbincang-bincang dengan benda mati. Yah... boleh dibilang kalau aku ini gila, tapi hanya piano inilah yang menjadi temanku selama ini. Piano ini menjadi tempatku mengadu, meluapkan emosi dan menjadi buku diary. Buku diary yang tentunya bukan berwujud tulisan melainkan dentingan-dentingan nada yang mengalun harmonis.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya yang telah membuatku tertawa, tapi aku terlalu malu mengatakannya. Hey... apakah aku ini pengecut?" tanyaku pada piano yang tentunya tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Aku menjentikkan jariku. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkannya sebuah lagu?" kataku langsung membuka buku yang aku bawa tadi. Tanganku bergantian mencari nada yang cocok lalu menyalinnya ke buku tersebut.

Cukup lama aku berkutat tidak jelas.

"Argh...!" geramku jengkel. Aku sudah menghapus berkali-kali not balok berserta lirik lagu yang aku tulis di buku. Baru kusadari bahwa aku belum berhasil menulis apa pun. Kini aku menatap lemah piano di depanku ini. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuatkan lagu untuknya dengan tema pertemanan? Apakah tema ini salah? Lalu tema yang benar apa? Hey piano, tolong beritahu aku," pintaku sambil mengelus-ngelus permukaan piano.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

~ooooooooo~

Hari berganti dengan cepat seperti biasa, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa padaku. Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah dengan rasa penuh semangat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke kelasku. Namun rautku wajahku mendadak berubah kusut saat memasuki ruangan kelasku. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yeoja sebelah bangkuku tidak menampakkan diri. 'Kemana dia?' batinku. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menanyakan keberadaannya pada siswa yang lain tapi aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Saat absensi Junsu dinyatakan tidak masuk tanpa keterangan apa pun.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari songsaenim yang aku dengarkan. Berkali-kali aku menoleh ke bangku sebelahku, berharap tiba-tiba Junsu ada. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Sosok Junsu tidak muncul-muncul juga hingga bel pulang berdering. Dengan langkah gontai aku meninggalkan ruangan kelasku. Rasanya hari ini sungguh sangat membosankan. Aku benar-benar rindu candanya... senyumnya... tawanya... segala tentang dirinya. Tersentak akan pemikiranku, aku segera mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kulanjutkan langkah siput–lebih tepatnya langkah yang sangat lambat– ini menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung curhat pada si piano.

"Dia tidak membuatku tertawa hari ini. Bukan karena candanya yang tidak lucu melainkan dia tidak masuk sekolah. Hey piano... mengapa aku akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkannya?" tanyaku.

"Hikz..."

'Apa tadi aku mendengar suara? Suara isakan lebih tepatnya?' batinkuku dengan mengkerutkan kening.

"HUWA...!"

Aku mendekati pintu dan dengan ragu-ragu, kuputar kenop pintu lalu melongok ke luar.

"Tidak ada siapa pun? Apa aku salah dengar?" tanyaku terlebih pada diriku sendiri.

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mengedarkan pandanganku ke sepanjang lorong koridor dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini kecuali diriku tentunya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berniat untuk menutup pintu kembali, hingga kudengar suara isakan yang volumenya semakin meninggi.

'Brak!'

Kubanting pintu ruang musik dengan emosi. Kubiarkan kakiku membawa diriku entah kemana.

"Huwe..."

Suara itu menuntunku pada tangga yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang musik. Di ujung tangga tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa di balik pintu tersebutlah sumber isakan itu berasal. Dengan hati berdebar-debar kudaki tiap anak tangga hingga akhirnya aku memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

Seketika mataku membulat. Di atap sekolah inilah terdapat seorang yeoja mungil tengah menengadah ke langit yang sedikit mendung siang ini. Air matanya mengalir melewati tiap lekuk pipinya yang kemerahan. Bibir cherrynya bergetar dan tangannya memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. "Junsu?" panggilku.

Yeoja yang kuyakini bernama Junsu menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang sungguh bengkak. Bukannya hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah? Jadi sejak jam pertama ia membolos? Kenapa dengannya? Mengapa Junsu yang terkenal selalu tertawa sekarang menangis seperti ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Junsu malah menangkupkan tangannya, membuat hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup. "Umma... Appa... Jahat! Kalian Jahat!" raungnya.

Seketika dadaku terasa sesak. Luka hati yang terpendam kembali menganga lebar.

"Aku benci kalian!... Aku tidak butuh kalian!" teriak yeoja itu lagi dan masih pada posisi yang sama.

Detik itu juga, aku langsung jatuh terduduk dan memeluk Junsu. "Gwanchana... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tolong temani aku," pinta Junsu.

Aku terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

Sejak kapan diriku peduli pada orang lain? Bahkan untuk memperhatikan diriku saja rasanya tidak pernah. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannku.

Junsu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang!"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kemana saja asal bukan rumah!"

Aku tersentak, namun sejenak kemudian kuhela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana kalau ke tempat yang kau suka?" bujukku. Eh tadi aku bilang apa?

Junsu melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatapku. "Kau janji akan menemaniku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mengangguk. Biarlah aku ikuti kemauannya, nanti juga ia pasti gantian merengek minta pulang ke rumahnya.

"Janji?" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku berjanji," jawabku sambil menautkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingnya.

Kami baru saja melakukan pinky promise. Janji yang selama ini aku anggap janji yang sangat konyol, tapi buktinya aku melakukannya. Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan diriku.

~ooooooooo~

"GOL!" teriak Junsu girang.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku! Suaramu seperti lengkingan lumba-lumba!" bentakku jengkel. Bagaimana aku tidak jengkel. Junsu menyeretku ke tempat yang ramai, tempat yang sangat aku benci. Masih mending kalau suara berisik manusia, tapi tempat ini bising karena suara mesin! Heran... dengan sekejap wajah sedihnya telah menghilang.

"Biarin! Yang penting Yoochun kalah!" ledek Junsu.

"Cerewet!" balasku galak. Aku mengembungkan pipiku saat menatap layar LCD yang memampang jelas skor 5-0 untuk game sepak bola. Tentu saja mudah ditebak siapa yang mendapat skor lima dan yang mendapat skor nol.

"Yoochun kalah... Yoochun KO! Hahahaha!" tawa Junsu meledak.

Sebenarnya ingin kumaki Junsu, tapi melihat ia tertawa membuatku amarahku menguap entah kemana. "Aku kan belum pernah bermain game, jadi wajarlah kalau aku kalah."

Junsu langsung menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat tidak sempurna. "Yoochun belum pernah bermain game?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Belum pernah kemari? Maksudku belum pernah ke game center?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menganngguk.

'Ctak!'

"Dasar Yoochun pabo! Dasar jidat lebar pabo!" Junsu menjitak dahiku.

"Wadaw!" ringisku. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Junsu karena beraninya ia mengataiku dengan sebutan 'jidat lebar'.

"Pernah bermain ke taman?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba menghentikan jampi-jampi yang baru saja akan aku mulai katakan dalam hati.

"Mwo?" tanyaku balik.

"Pernah bermain ke taman?" ulang Junsu.

"Pernah tapi aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku ke sana," jawabku lemah.

"Yap, kalau begitu tujuan kita selanjutnya taman!" ajak Junsu langsung menyeret paksa tanganku.

Yah... lagi-lagi aku hanya sebagai hewan peliharaanya yang selalu mengikuti majikannya jalan-jalan.

Kami pun keluar dari gedung game center. Untunglah aku keluar dari tempat bising mesin itu, rasanya telingaku tuli untuk sementara waktu. Kini kami berlari menyusuri trotoar, terus berlari sesuai peta yang tertancap di memori otak Junsu.

~ooooooooo~

"Tara...! Bagus kan?" teriak Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah... hah...," nafasku tersengal-sengal setelah berlari cukup jauh. Aku sampai heran dengan Junsu yang sepertinya masih bernafas dengan teratur.

"Ayo main ayunan!" ajak Junsu yang lagi-lagi menyeret paksa tanganku dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatur nafasku yang patah-patah.

Junsu duduk di kursi ayunan lalu merengek, "Cepat dorong aku."

Untuk sekian kali aku menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sikap Junsu. Ternyata posisiku sebagai hewan peliharaan bermetamorfosis menjadi baby sister.

"Sudah sore, kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku sambil mendorong pelan punggung Junsu. Aku khawatir karena langit mulai berwarna oranye keemasan pertanda matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

Junsu menunduk lalu berkata, "Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Kenapa tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena mereka tidak peduli padaku," jawab Junsu pelan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. Kurasa Junsu menangis lagi. Junsu yang ceria ternyata sangat mudah menangis. Ini sebuah fakta yang mungkin baru aku seorang yang tahu.

Aku menghentikan dorongan tanganku lalu mengepalkan tanganku kuat hingga kuku jari-jariku menacap dalam. "Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang tidak peduli pada anak mereka."

Junsu menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan air mata berlinang. "Itu hanya berlaku untuk anak yang berstatus 'anak kandung', hikz..." isak Junsu langsung memalingkan mukanya.

Tanpa sadar aku merengangkan kepalan tanganku. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru menyadarinya... betapa sakitnya setelah mengetahui fakta yang tersembunyi bertahun-tahun. Ternyata aku bukan anak kandung, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan mereka. Aku hanyalah anak punggut dan sekarang mereka sedang berbahagia karena sebentar lagi memiliki anak kandung. Mereka sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi," jawab Junsu. Terlihat tangannya meremat kuat pegangan ayunan yang terbuat dari besi.

Aku berjalan memutari ayunan lalu duduk di kursi ayunan sebelah Junsu yang kosong. "Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang orang tuamu. Aku yakin mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu." hiburku.

Junsu langsung meloncat dari kursi ayunannya lalu menatapku tajam. "Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku! Karena kau...," Junsu menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan, "karena kau tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami!"

"Benarkah? Apa setiap orang harus mengalami masalah orang lain baru memahami masalah orang tersebut?" balasku.

Junsu semakin menatapku tajam. "Kau berlagak dewasa!"

Aku beranjak berdiri dari kursi ayunanku lalu mendekati Junsu. "Karena keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini. Orang tuaku bercerai... " elakku.

Junsu hanya bisa membisu.

Aku memegangi pundak Junsu. "Aku lelah melihat sifat kekanak-kanakanmu. Lihatlah mereka yang berada di panti asuhan. Mereka pasti sangat iri padamu."

"...,"Junsu kehabisan kata-kata.

Aku menyeka air mata Junsu lalu berkata, "Pulanglah, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Bukannya reda tangisan Junsu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia langsung memelukku dan membenamkan mukanya di dadaku. Terasa sangat jelas seragamku basah oleh air mata Junsu.

"Aku benar-benar sayang mereka. Aku cum... Aku cuma takut mereka akan membuangku, hikz...," rengeknya.

Aku mengelus lembut rambut Junsu. "Mereka tidak akan melakukannya padamu karena mereka adalah appa dan umma'mu," janjiku.

Junsu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Terdengar suaranya yang parau.

"Tolong... tolong antar aku pulang," pinta Junsu.

Aku tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati my little princess."

~ooooooooo~

"Turunkan aku Yoochun! Aku ini bukan bayi yang bisa kau gendong seenakmu!" paksa Junsu.

Aku terkekeh, "Kau memang bayi, hahaha... bayi yang cengeng."

Yah... dengan terpaksa aku harus mengendong Junsu di punggungku. Aku hanya cemas bila ia berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri dan bisa saja ia berubah pikiran lalu berganti rute. Mungkin saja ia akan menyeretku ke game center berisik itu lagi dan tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

'Ctak!'

"Dasar jidat lebar pabo! Cepat turunkan aku! Aku ini berat!" bentak Junsu dan dengan entengnya menjitak dahiku.

Aku mendesis panjang. "Kau memang berat! Aku serasa mengendong dolpin yang sedang hamil tua! Jadi diamlah sampai kita berada di rumahmu!" bentakku jengkel.

"..." Junsu tidak menyahut.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku.

Kami melewati perumahan yang sepi. Maklum hari telah gelap dan lampu jalan mulai menyala satu persatu.

"Sudah dekat. Tinggal dua rumah dari sini," jelas Junsu.

"Sampai sini saja ya!" kataku sambil menurunkan Junsu dari punggungku. "Cepat pulang, mereka pasti sangat mencemaskanmu."

Junsu menunduk dan mengesek-gesekan alas sepatunya.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alis mataku. "Apa lagi?"

'Cup!'

"Gomawo Chunie." Junsu mengecup pipiku dan langsung melarikan diri.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung mengamati sosok Junsu yang menghilang masuk ke rumahnya. 'Tuhan... apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinku sambil meremat dadaku yang bergerumuh kencang.

End of Yoochun POV

~ooooooooo~

Junsu POV

'Plak!'

"Junsu! Kemana saja kamu!" bentak ummaku penuh amarah. Ia menampar pipiku keras, dapat kurasakan panas dan perih menjalar di pipi kananku.

"Umma... Jun...," kata-kataku terpotong ketika tubuhku dipeluk erat oleh ummaku.

"Yunnie...! Suie-ya pulang!" teriak ummaku parau, kurasa umma menangis.

'Drap... drap... drap...'

"Benarkah itu Boo?" Appa berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihatku di pelukan umma, appa langsung melepaskan ponsel yang sempat menempel di telingannya. Ponselnya jatuh menghantam lantai tapi appa tidak memperdulikannya, ia lebih memilih berlari kearahku dan memelukku. "Kemana saja kamu suie-ya? Appa sampai menelepon ke mana-mana. Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Suie-ya... jangan berbuat seperti ini... umma mohon. Bisa-bisa umma sangat menyesal kehilangan anak tersayang umma," kata umma dengan nada yang sangat sedih.

Aku yang mendengarkan perkataan umma hanya bisa menangis. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah membuat appa dan umma begitu mencemaskanku.

"Umma..." panggilku.

"Ne?"

"Kapan adikku lahir?" tanyaku sambil mengelus-ngelus perut umma yang besar.

End of Junsu POV

~ooooooooo~

Yoochun POV

"Aku pulang...," kataku saat memasuki rumahku.

Tidak ada sahutan dan itu sudah biasa bagiku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu mengucapkan salam setiap aku pulang. Aku memasuki ruang tengah lalu menghempaskan badanku ke sofa. Rasanya hari ini sungguh sangat menyita tenagaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat sejenak.

"Trililit... trililit..."

Telepon rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dariku terus berdering, namun aku membiarkannya. Tidak perlu mengangkatnya apabila sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon dan apa yang akan dibicarakan di telepon. Biarlah mesin penjawab telepon melakukan tugasnya.

"Chunie-ya?... Mianhae... umma sangat sibuk. Mungkin hari ini umma tidak pulang. Bila lapar teleponlah restoran cepat saji. Umma sayang Yoochun. Pip...!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan membuka kelopak mataku. "Tidak perlu memberitahuku, aku sudah tahu," kataku sambil mengepalkan tanganku kuat.

Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai keluarga seperti ini? Keluarga yang tak utuh karena setahun yang lalu appa dan umma bercerai. Sidang memihak pada umma untuk hal hak asuhku. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini? Mengapa dunia begitu kejam padaku? Aku hanya seorang remaja yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Aku berharap waktu cepat berlalu, biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Tanpa ada melodi seperti permainan pianoku.

Bagaimana dengan Junsu ya? Ternyata nasib kami tak jauh berbeda walau beda akar masalahnya. Mungkinkah ia masih bisa tertawa esoknya?

~ooooooooo~

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa beberapa orang mengema memenuhi seluruh kelas tempatku berada sekarang. Aku melirik ke bangku sebelahku. Terlihat kumpulan para yeoja dan namja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tersenyum karena situasi tidak berubah sama sekali. Junsu seperti biasa selalu membuat lelucon dan tertawa bersama siswa yang lain.

'Drrrt...drrrt...!'

Ponselku bergetar. Dengan malas aku mengakatnya, "Yeoboseyo?... Umma?... Arraseo."

Junsu berhenti mengoceh dan menoleh ke arahku. Siswa yang di sekitar Junsu juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Junsu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka, aku beranjak berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Seperti biasa, aku sedang menuju ke ruang musik. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang menganjal hatiku, rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Mengapa ini terjadi dengan mendadak? Aku belum siap!

"Piano...," kataku begitu mendapati benda hitam besar tersebut. Aku mendekati piano tersebut lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Yoochun...," panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Junsu..."

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Junsu.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami berdua meninggalkan ruangan musik lalu menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat pertama kali aku melihat Junsu menangis.

"Gomawo..." Junsu memulai percakapan.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

Junsu menganyam jari-jari tangannya. "Semuanya... semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Junsu. "Bagaimana keluargamu?"

Junsu tertawa. Terlihat tawanya sangat tulus. Tawa bahagia tentunya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menyambut anggota keluarga baru. Adikku... adikku yang sangat aku sayangi," jawab Junsu.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Semoga adikmu tahan akan sikapmu itu, hahahaha!"

'Ctak!'

Lagi-lagi Junsu menjitak dahiku.

"Dasar jidat lebar nyebelin!" gerutu Junsu.

Aku mendesah pendek, "Kali ini aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu. Terima pembalasanku ini!"

Junsu yang menyadari tanda-tanda bahaya langsung berlari menjauh dariku. "Coba saja kalau bisa, wekz!" tantangnya.

"Awas kau, Junsu!" Aku mengejar Junsu yang berusaha melarikan diri. Yah... kami berdua berputar-putar hingga akhirnya berhenti sendiri karena kelelahan. Kami berbaring di lantai atap sekolah.

"Hah... hah... larimu cepat juga," kataku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau juga," balas Junsu dengan kondisi yang sama denganku.

"Time out lima menit ya?" pintaku.

"Oke," jawab Junsu enteng.

Lima menit kami gunakan sungguh-sungguh untuk beristirahat. Setelah nafasku kembali normal, aku beranjak berdiri dan mendekati Junsu yang masih posisi terbaring.

"Bangun pemalas," kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ne... ne...," jawab Junsu sambil menanggapi uluran tanganku.

'Hup!'

Dengan sekali tarikan, aku membawa Junsu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Yoochun?" tanya Junsu kaget.

"Gomawo... sudah membuatku tertawa." Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menggledah tasku. "Ini untukmu," kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Junsu.

Junsu menerima buku pemberianku lalu bertanya, "Apa ini?"

'Drrrt... drrrt...'

Aku mengakat ponselku. "Yeoboseyo?... Arraseo." Kumasukan kembali ponselku ke saku celanaku.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Junsu.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. "Simpan buku itu baik-baik dan ingat! Kau hanya boleh membukanya saat di rumah, arra? Oh... hm... sepertinya aku sudah dijemput, aku harus pulang sekarang. Bisa antar aku sampai ke bawah?" pintaku.

Junsu yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lalu mengandeng tangan Junsu hingga keluar dari halaman sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Junsu memeluk buku pemberianku dengan erat. Sebuah mobil telah menungguku, aku membuka pintu namun sebelum masuk aku menatap Junsu.

"Aku pergi...," pamitku.

"Hati-hati di jalan," balas Junsu dengan tersenyum.

"Gomawo..." Aku masuk ke mobil dan mobil melaju kencang.

End of Yoochun POV

~ooooooooo~

Author POV

Junsu membuka buku pemberian Yoochun saat ia berada di kamarnya. Bola matanya berputar membaca tiap baris.

"Eh... artinya apa nih?" tanya Junsu kebingungan. Namun Junsu tidak kehabisan akal, ia membuka kamus online dan dari situlah ia mengerti arti dari tiap lirik lagu itu. "Romantisnya... Kya...!" Junsu menguling-gulingkan badannya di ranjang karena terlalu senang.

'Drrrt...drrrt...'

"Yeoboseyo?" jawab Junsu.

"Ini aku Yoochun," balas Yoochun dari seberang sana.

Junsu langsung senyam senyum gaje. "Eh... tahu nomer ponselku dari siapa?"

"Haha... yeoja terkenal sepertimu, siapa sih yang nggak punya nomer ponselmu."

"Haha... kenapa meneleponku?"

"Hm... sudah lihat isi buku pemberianku?"

Junsu melirik buku di sebelahnya. "Ne..."

"Aku yakin pasti kau menggunakan jasa kamus online kan? Hahaha."

Junsu mengembungkan pipinya. "Jangan mengubar aib orang! Akh... hm... ini lagu?"

"Ya iyalah lagu... kau tidak bisa melihat not balok ya?"

"Mian... mian... " jawab Junsu cemberut.

"Gitu aja ngambek. Mau aku nyanyiin?"

"Mau... mau..."

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya..."

Junsu mengangguk meskipun Yoochun tidak bisa melihatnya.

" I suppose this feeling in my heart would be love.  
>Although I try to hide it, a smile appears on my lips.<p>

It hasn't been even a day but I begin to miss you again.  
>What should I do? My heart has caught a deep illness.<p>

Now I will not have a lazy appearance anymore.

I want to show you just my good points.

Up there, high in the sky, I want to fly  
>To tell the world that I love you.<p>

Deep in the night sky, girl  
>I will become a star to protect you. You're my love.<p>

Those words "lets break up", those words "be happy",  
>Lets never say those to each other..<p>

Like now, please be by my side.  
>I pray that you understand my lacking heart.<p>

Lean against my manly appearance..  
>I want to become a man that best suits me.<p>

Please give me approval to go be inside your  
>heart always.<p>

If you are like me, than there won't be any pain,  
>Because now I will protect you<p>

My little princess everyday I'm going to show you love that  
>I've hid until now.<p>

For forever, without a changing heart girl  
>I'm going to love you more than myself<br>You're my love. "

"Wow keren! Suaramu merdu sekali Yoochun!"

"Gomawo... hm... Junsu..."

"Mwo...?"

"Sekarang aku di bandara dan sebentar lagi aku ke Amerika. Mungkin aku menetap di sana untuk waktu yang lama."

Junsu tersentak kaget. "Mwo! Amerika!"

"Ne... Saranghae... Bye... pip..!"

" Ya... Yoochun!... Yoochun!" panggil Junsu frustasi.

Junsu mencoba menelepon Yoochun kembali namun gagal. Ponsel Yoochun non aktif.

"Nado saranghae... hikz...!" Junsu menangis sambil memeluk buku pemberian Yoochun.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>an :

Gimo comeback !

Huhay... setelah vacum karena UAN yang bikin mules nie perut.

Nah... gimo tau2 nonggol bikin fict YooSu. Pengen buat aja sih...

Buat **DesySeungho ShawolShinee**

Cepet unjuk gigi! Maksudku cepet sembuh yak halmeoni ^^

Wkwkwkwk

Gila... njenguk serasa mulih desa =="

Haha salam evil dari magnae :P


	2. I Miss Him

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you...

* * *

><p>Warning: AU, Gender switch, OOC, typos, and almost plotless.<p>

* * *

><p>Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko<p>

* * *

><p>Present: <strong>I Miss Him<strong>

* * *

><p>Happy Reading ^^<p>

Junsu POV

Sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak kepergiannya, kepergian orang yang spesial bagiku. Bagaimana kabarnya ya? Apakah ia cukup tertawa tiap harinya? Aku jadi begitu mencemaskannya. Chunie, kapan kau pulang? Aku begitu merindukanmu. Oh dan jangan bilang kalau kau lupa padaku, awas saja kujitak jidatmu biar makin lebar .

Kini umurku sudah dua puluh empat. Sudah bukan remaja lagi, seperti waktu kelas dua SMP dulu. Lihat appa dan ummaku, mereka juga bertambah usianya, namun aneh Yunppa dan Jaemma selalu terlihat awet muda. Tingkah mereka seperti anak SD yang setiap harinya selalu bertengkar mempeributkan hal yang tidak penting. Yunppa yang posesif dan Jaemma yang moodnya selalu berubah-rubah nggak jelas. Itulah keluarga Jung. Tetangga-tetangga kami sudah tidak heran apabila sebuah panci melayang dan memecahkan kaca jendela rumah kami. Kadang aku berpikir kalau ada kaca anti peluru, ada nggak ya kaca anti panci? Eh sepertinya ada anggota keluargaku yang belum aku sebut tadi. Siapa ya? Sebentar... biarkan dolpin ini berpikir... berpikir...berpikir... *dijitak author yang esmosyong*. Hehe mian... maklum loading lambat. Siapakah anggota keluarga yang aku maksudkan itu? Check it out!

"Noona...!" teriak seorang anak kecil.

'Bag... big... bug...!'

"Bangun oey...! Dasar bocah pemalas!" teriakku jengkel. Kupukul-pukul tubuhnya dengan boneka dolpin yang sudah menjadi senjata andalanku (?).

Anak kecil itu malah mengeliat-liat lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. "Lima menit lagi...," sahutnya.

Kutatap adik semata wayangku dengan gemas. Kurenggangkan jari-jari tanganku, siap untuk rencana kedua apabila rencana pertama gagal.

"Minnie... kamu kok lucu banget sih! Jadi gemes...!" kataku sambil menggelitik tubuh mungil Changmin.

"Bwahahaha... noona! Peace... nyerah! Bwahahaha...!" tawa Changmin keras. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk layaknya ombak di pantai.

"Cepetan mandi sana. Telat lho!" peringatku.

Changmin menguap lebar, mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mengaruk-ngaruk kepalanya. "Hoam... nyam... nyam... nyam..."

Aku yang melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyilaukan itu langsung menjewer kedua pipi adikku yang lucu ini. "Kya... lutuna! Minnie kamu jadi mini terus ya. Jangan tambah besar, ntar nggak gemesin lagi," protesku.

"A..a... sakit noona," ringgis Changmin.

Aku melepaskan tanganku, kulihat pipit Changmin memerah sedikit. Auw... pasti sakit ya? Salah sendiri jadi namja kok kyiopta banget .. "Noona turun dulu yak. Minnie mandinya yang cepet, jangan kayak Yunppa yang malah konser di kamar mandi. Ow ya... Kalau lebih dari lima belas menit, jatah sarapanmu bakal ngilang, arra?"

"Siap ahjumma!" kata Changmin langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Aku mendengus kesal. Sial dikatain ahjumma! Dasar evil magnae berwajah angel. Aku menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar Changmin kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah.

'Jleb!'

Eh apa itu? Aku melirik ke tembok. Mataku kontan membulat! Sebuah pisau menancap di tembok.

"Yunnie, I hate you!" teriak Jaemma lantang.

"Boo, I hate you too!" teriak Yunppa tak kalah lantang.

'Prang... dhuar... boom!'

Sepertinya terjadi perang antara YunJae yang sangat heboh. Eh tapi sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan perang yang biasanya. Biasanya yang melayang itu panci, tapi sekarang kok pisau? Dengan terburu-buru aku berlari menuju medan tempur.

"Gara-gara Yunnie, pancinya habis! Aku jadi tidak bisa masak!" bentak Jaemma.

"Boo yang nglempar kok salahin orang lain!" elak Yunppa.

"Tak ada panci, pisau pun jadi!" Jaemma mengacung-acungkan pisaunya ke arah Yunppa.

Aku yang melihat film action langsung meng-cut adegan yang di luar skenario. "Umma! Appa! Hentikan kekonyolan ini!" teriakku geram.

Namun teriakanku tidak mempan. Mereka malah semakin sengit bertempurnya. Aku semakin cemas karena mereka menggunakan benda tajam bukan benda tumpul lagi.

"Noona kenapa wajahnya ngeri gitu? Kayak nenek lampir," tanya Changmin yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yunppa dan Jaemma ngamuk," jawabku sekenanya.

Aku yang terlalu fokus dengan duo aktor yang sedang berakting, tidak menyadari Changmin yang tengah mendekati Jaemma.

"Umma... aku lapar," kata Changmin sambil menarik-narik celemek Jaemma.

"Jangan ganggu umma!" balas Jaemma sadis.

Changmin menatap Jaemma dengan tatapan puppy eyes, berharap Jaemma memperhatikannya. Namun gagal, jaemma lebih memilih meladeni Yunppa daripada dirinya yang tengah kelaparan. "Hikz... Huwe... Minnie LLLLAAPPPPARRR !" teriak Changmin dengan nada tenornya.

Rumah bergoncang sedikit. Aku, umma dan appa tersadar dari dunia masing-masing.

"HUUWWWEEE!" rengek Changmin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Aigo! Aku belum sempat memberitahu rahasia si magnae ini. Yah... Changmin ini magnae bertopeng. Kenapa bertopeng? Karena wajahnya kyiopta tapi aslinya evil berlidah tajam. Satu lagi... dia itu punya suara tenor yang super duper tinggi. Begini ini kalau si Changmin teriak, dunia berasa diguncang. Ups... ternyata ada lagi. Changmin itu rajanya makan, tapi aneh ia tidak pernah gendut. Aku saja harus bersusah payah diet. Ugh... envy mode on .!

"Akh... mian Minnie-ya... cup...cup...," bujuk Jaemma sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Changmin.

Changmin tiba-tiba berhenti menangis.

"Anak manis," kata Jaemma senang.

"Umma itu gimana sih? Aku itu lapar! Maunya makanan bukan bujuk rayuan umma yang biasanya mempan sama appa!" bentak Changmin .

'Jleb... jleb... JLEB!'

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jaemma sekarang. Sudah aku bilang kalau Changmin itu berlidah tajam. Haha tahu rasa Jaemma.

"Minnie kalau ngomong sama umma yang sopan dong, kasihan tuh umma udah hampir nangis bombay," kata Yunppa sambil menatap mata Jaemma yang berkaca-kaca.

"Makanya masakin dong," rengek Changmin.

"Tapi Minnie... pancinya nggak ada, jadi umma nggak bisa masak. Salahin appa tuch!" Jaemma menunjuk si terdakwa, Yunppa.

Yunppa mulai menatap tajam ke arah Jaemma lagi. Ah... sepertinya bakal terjadi reka adegan lagi.

"Ting... tong..."

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang membukakannya," tawarku sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah kami.

Sementara itu Changmin mulai ngambek lagi. Yunppa dan Jaemma kelabakan menghibur Changmin yang tengah kerasukan setan busung lapar.

'Cklek'

"Annyeonghi gyeseyo," sapa seorang namja mungil yang sudah sangat kukenal.

"Annyeong...Kya! Kyuhyunie... kau makin kyiopta! Gemesin deh!" jeritku histeris dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku mencubit pipinya.

"A...a... Changmin ada, Junsu-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun pasrah dengan perlakuanku ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa, hahaha.

"APPA... UMMA... NYEEEBELIIIIN !" terdengar suara tenor Changmin menggema.

"Tuh ada," jawabku enteng. "Minnie... Kyu datang nih!" panggilku.

Tiba-tiba Changmin nonggol dengan sebungkus roti dan susu. Wajahnya mencemberut, khas anak kecil yang sedang ngambek, lutunya adikku ini ^^

"Kajja Kyu," ajak Changmin sambil berjalan terus. Kyuhyun pun mengekor di belakang Changmin. Namun sebelum mereka semakin jauh, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu membungkuk. "Kami berangkat sekolah dulu Junsu-sshi," pamit Kyuhyun kemudian mengejar Changmin yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

"Josimhae!" kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Akh... Minnie ternyata kau punya seorang sahabat sebaik Kyuhyun ^^

Setelah itu aku kembali mengecek keadaan Yunppa dan Jaemma.

"Minnie itu nurun sifat siapa sih? Kamu kan Boo?" tuduh Yunppa.

Jaemma mulai naik darah. "Nurun kamulah! Minnie kan anakmu BABO!"

Yah... lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar kembali. Aku segera mendekati mereka lalu menyita semua benda tajam, mulai dari pisau, garpu, keris (?). Setelah terkumpul langsung aku simpan ke tempat yang aman. Nah sekarang Jaemma dan Yunppa bisa bertengkar dengan sepuasnya, fufufufu XD.

End of Junsu POV

~ooooooooo~

Author POV

"Nyam... nyam... Srup..." Changmin mencomot roti lalu menyeruput susu yang tadi ia bawa. Ia dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku bus.

"Tumben belum sarapan Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Nggak ada panci, nyam...srup," jawab Changmin tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tercintanya.

"Panci?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Biasa, pancinya nggak ada, hilang semua buat tempur. Dasar ortu kekanak-kanakan."

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Bwahahahaha..."

"Lucu ya?" tanya Changmin yang rupanya telah selesai sarapan instannya.

"He'e... Bwahahaha!"

"Aku juga heran dengan noonaku yang selalu memujimu sebagai namja yang kyiopta dan real seratus persen berjiwa malaikat," kata Changmin keheranan.

"Benarkah?" takjub Kyuhyun.

"Kalau saja noonaku tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin ia langsung illfell sama kamu Kyu, hahaha," ledek Changmin.

'Ctak!'

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Changmin. "Jangan diberitahu, aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu fansku," pinta Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa. "Hahaha, ne... ne... ne... dasar evil!"

"Sama-sama evil dilarang saling menghina, hahaha," tawa Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang masih duduk di bangku kelas lima SD. Secara fisik, mereka memang terlihat layaknya teman-teman sepantarannya. Namun jangan dikira, mereka berdua memiliki IQ yang melambung tinggi, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka jauh lebih dewasa dari umur mereka sesungguhnya. Intinya, mereka kadang lebih ralitis ketimbang pemikiran orang dewasa.

End of Author's POV

~ooooooooo~

Junsu's POV

'Cklek'

Aku membuka sebuah pintu lalu masuk ke ruangan yang sudah tidak asing bagiku. Sebuah benda besar hitam tetap kokoh berdiri di tengah ruangan. Aku mendekatinya lalu berkata, "Apa kabar piano?" Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus permukaan piano. "Apa kau tidak rindu jari-jari tangannya yang menekan tuts-tutsmu?" tanyaku.

Tidak ada sahutan...

"Kalau aku..." aku menghela nafas panjang, "aku sungguh merindukannya. Bagaimana wajahnya sekarang ya? Apa jidatnya telah mengkerut dan aku tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi? Aigo... jangan sampai terjadi!" raungku sambil menjambak-jambak rambutku.

"Tok...Tok...Tok..."

Pintu terbuka, muncul seorang yeoja yang merupakan siswa di sekolah ini.

"Junsu-sshi, ekstrakulikuler theater kapan mulai?" tanya yeoja tersebut.

Aku tersentak kaget lalu bertingkah senormal mungkin yang tentunya gagal total. "Aum.. hm... Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang," jawabku kelabakan.

Yah... sekarang aku bekerja sebagai guru seni, khususnya di bidang theater. Kenapa aku memilih bekerja sekolah ini? SMP dimana aku pernah menuntut ilmu? Hm... mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua kenangan itu. Kenangan dimana ada 'diriku' dan 'dirinya'.

~ooooooooo~

"Fyuh... capainya," keluhku. Aku berbaring di lantai atap sekolah dengan atap biru cerah menaunggiku. Inikah yang rasanya lelah bekerja? Memang senang karena aku bisa dapat penghasilan, namun semakin usia bertambah, semakin kusadari bukan uang yang aku butuhkan, melainkan pasangan hidup. Orang dimana aku bisa berbagi sedikit kepenatan hidup. Kumohon, Tuhan tolong sampaikan perasaan ini padanya yang jauh di sana, aku sungguh merindukannya.

Perlahan aku menutupkan kelopak mataku. Dapat kurasakan angin semilir menerpa sekujur tubuhku.

'Dolpinie... I miss you...'

Aku langsung membuka kelopak mataku dan berdiri. Kepalaku kutolehkan ke segala penjuru sudut. Tidak ada siapa pun kecuali diriku sendiri. Tapi suer! Tadi aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan.

"Chunie-ya, I miss you too" salamku lewat angin yang berhembus.

'Tes!'

Cairan bening mengalir melewati pipiku. Aku menangis! Yah... tangis kerinduan akan pujaan hati. Kubiarkan diriku mengekspresikan isi hatiku, melampiaskan segala kepiluan hati ini.

~ooooooooo~

'Drrt...drrt...drrt...'

Ternyata ada SMS.

**From : BooJaeLophYunnie**

**To : Dolpinie**

**Subject : nggak pake subject2~an**

**Suie-ya nglembur ya? Kok belum pulang? Ingat... bentar lagi makan malam lho ^^ **

Aku tersenyum membaca SMS dari umma tercintaku ini. Ketika aku hendak membalasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah SMS masuk. Kuurungkan niat membalas sms Jaemma untuk melihat SMS yang masuk.

**From : YunnieLophBooJae**

**To : Dolpinie**

**Subject : Subject nggak penting**

**Suie-ya... Appa uda mborong panci satu toko. Hohohoho ^^**

**Eh ngomong-ngomong pisaunya mana ya? Ummamu sensinya kumat, mau masak tapi nggak da pisau. Suie-ya umpetin dimana hayo =="**

Aku tertawa membaca SMS dari soulmatenya ummaku ini. Akh ortuku memang ortu terajib di dunia! Dengan cepat, aku membalas sms mereka bersamaan.

**From : Dolpinie**

**To : BooJaeLophYunnie, YunnieLophBooJae**

**Subject : Apa artinya sebuah subject?**

**Umma... sebentar lagi aku pulang kok. Kangen ya ama Dolpinie ^^**

**Umma, appa ngejek umma tuch. Hahaha XD**

**Buat appa, pisaunya ada di tempat yang aman : di bawah bantal appa dan umma :P**

'Klik'

Aku memencet tombol send. Yap... SMSnya sudah aku balas. Bagaimana reaksi mereka ya? Gya... sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang!

Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, namun tiba-tiba senyumku pudar. Setiap pulang, aku selalu melewati taman dimana aku dan Yoochun pernah membuat kenangan di sana. Kenangan dimana kami saling terbuka akan masalah kami masing-masing . Tiba-tiba kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya, membawa diriku untuk terduduk di kursi ayunan. Aku duduk membisu, membiarkan memori otakku memutar kembali peristiwa yang terekam.

Kusadari dengan sangat nyata...

Tidak ada yang mendorong bahuku. Tidak ada yang menceramahiku. Tidak ada yang mengendongku pulang...

'Drrt...Drrt...Drrrt...'

SMS masuk lagi ke ponselku, membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Dengan malas aku melihat isi SMS tersebut.

**From : MinnieKingFoodQueen**

**To :Dolpinie**

**Subject : Anti fans sama Subject**

**Noona...! Cepat pulang! Appa dan umma bertengkar lagi gara-gara baca SMS! Jangan biarkan adik tersayangmu ini tercatat sebagai anak kurang gizi, hikz... T.T... Aku laaapppaaarrr *krucuk~krucuk***

Akh... aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku masih punya keluarga yang bahagia dan aku juga harus bahagia. Di dalam kamus Dolpinie, khusus kata sedih di coret! Aku ulangi! Khusus kata **SEDIH** di **CORET**!

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan dengan hentakan kecil, aku melompat dari kursi ayunan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke home sweet home. Karena hentakan kecil tersebutlah kursi ayunan yang tadi aku duduki bergoyang pelan. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, kursi ayunan di sebelahnya juga bergoyang. Padahal tidak ada faktor eksternal yang membuat kursi ayunan itu bergoyang.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Gimo comeback !<p>

Akhirnya fict gaje ini terupdate juga, fyuh... *ngilep kringet pake gombal*

Author sebenarnya agak ngeh dengan genre fict ini. Chap 1 ceritanya mewek2 gitu eh tau2 chap 2 kok jadi amburadal campur aduk gaje kayag gini O.o

Mungkin karena faktor lagu yang author denger =="

Silahkan salahkan pada lagu Forever Love~TVXQ yg sumpah sedih banget! Dan lagu Love Girl~CN Blue yang bikin author senyam senyum gaje XD

Eh malah curhat .

Nah ini balasan reviewnya :

***Shiori and Shiroi**** dan Nikwon**

Junsu bakal ketemu Yoochun nggak ya? Tunggu chap selanjutnya yak ^^

***Thatz**

Hehe kukira twoshot taunya malah TBC again =="

***** **Priss Uchun**

Yap... Changmin jadi adeknya Junsu.

***Arisa Adaci**

Request Yunjae yang bukan gender switch? Mungkin suatu saat saya akan membuatnya ^^

***Kim JaeNa**

Lirik inggrisnya ntu terjemahan dari lagu My Little Princess

*******Sulli Otter**

Ini sekuelnya ^^

***mellchaa syvenneshte**

Gomawo uda fave fict ini ^^

Sejunsu! Akhir-akhir ini author lagi kesemsem sama Yoochun. Apalagi liat fotonya pas di airport Taiwan *Kya... . cakepnya!*

Buat para silent reader semoga kalian berkenan menanggalkan pangkat anda dan tidak keberatan untuk mereview. Gomawo ^^


	3. Miracle

For anyone who regard my existence.

Thank you...

* * *

><p>Warning: AU, Gender switch, OOC, typos, and almost plotless.<p>

* * *

><p>Fanfiction by Gimo Michiko<p>

* * *

><p>Present: <strong>Miracle<strong>

* * *

><p>Happy Reading ^^<p>

Aku segera membalas SMS si magnae tersayangku.

**From : Dolpinie**

**To : MinnieKingFoodQueen**

**Subject : Apa artinya sebuah subject?**

**Ne... ne... nie noona bentar lagi nyampe rumah kok.**

**Minnie, sepertinya kau harus diet ^^**

'Klik'

Aku memencet tombol send lalu memasukkan ponselku ke kantong jas mantelku. Kusadari bahwa aku telah meninggalkan taman dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

'Wush!'

"Berrr..." Aku mengigil kedinginan. Ternyata matahari telah tenggelam dan digantikan posisinya oleh bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna. Kurapatkan jas mantelku dan mempercepat langkah kakiku agar segera menginjak lantai rumah yang hangat. Rasa iseng membuatku untuk menengadah langit. Terlihat taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip tak terhitung jumlahnya menghiasi kelamnya langit malam ini. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku membulat.

"Cassiopeia...," gumamku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk dapat memfokuskan penglihatannku pada rasi bintang tersebut. Cassiopeia adalah rasi bintang dengan formasi lima bintang yang membentuk huruf 'W'. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu dari internet.

Hm... sepertinya ada yang janggal. Kenapa salah satu bintangnya bersinar dengan redup bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat cahayanya? Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkannya? Mungkin saja keanehan luar angkasa.

Tanpa mengubris lebih, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku.

~ooooooooo~

"Aku pulang!" salamku ketika sampai di rumah. Aku mengganti sepatu kerjaku dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman. Segera aku menuju ruang makan dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi?

Sebuah pemandangan layaknya telenovela terpampang jelas. Jauh dari perkiraanku ternyata...

"Boo...," kata Yunppa manja pada Jaemma. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaemma.

"Mwo Yunnie?" tanya Jaemma yang tengah mengaduk-aduk masakannya di dalam panci.

"Bogoshipo...," jawab Yunppa sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jaemma.

Itulah Yunppa dan Jaemma. Pasangan suami istri terunik di dunia. Kalau bertengkar ngerinya nggak karuan, tapi kalau bermesraan... beuh! Jangan ditanya.

Aku segera meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah tenggelam di dunia mereka sendiri. Kudaki anak tangga, menuju kamar Changmin.

"Minnie?" panggilku. Aku memasuki kamar Changmin yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Terlihat Changmin tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku. Sepertinya Changmin terlalu menikmati aktifitasnya sekarang, hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia tadi aku panggil. Aku mendekatinya agar tahu apa yang sedang Changmin pelajari. Mataku kontan membulat tak percaya.

"Minnie, itu kan buku noona!" teriakku sambil menarik buku tersebut dengan paksa. "Apa yang kamu lakuin sama buku noona!"

Wajah Changmin menciut saat melihatku yang begitu marah. "A... a... aku... cuma ingin belajar bahasa Inggris, noona," jawab Changmin takut-takut.

"Masih banyak buku lain, tapi jangan buku ini!" bentakku. Tanpa menunggu pembelaan Changmin, aku meninggalkan kamar Changmin dengan membanting pintu kamarnya.

'Brak!'

Kemudian aku juga membanting pintu kamarku.

'Brak!'

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku lalu berlari ke arah ranjang. Kubanting tubuhku ke ranjang dengan posisi memeluk buku itu erat.

"Ini milikku... milikku... milikku!" raungku.

Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Buku pemberian Yoochun, satu-satunya peninggalannya, 'milikku yang berharga' telah disentuh oleh orang lain.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Suie-ya, ayo makan malam chagi," panggil Jaemma.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan umma, aku malah menarik selimutku sampai ke kepala. "Aku nggak lapar umma!" jawabku.

"Noona... mianhae, ayo makan," bujuk Changmin.

"OGAH!" bentakku.

Dari balik pintu kamarku terdengar teriakan yang semakin membuat kesabaranku habis. "BERISIK! BISA DIEM NGGAK HAH!" teriakku dari balik selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhku.

'Sing...'

Tidak ada sahutan, sepertinya mereka sudah menyerah. Keheningan ini tak aku lewatkan dengan percuma. Dengan mata terpejam, aku kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Yoochun menyerahkan buku ini, menyanyikan lagu ciptaanya dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' padaku.

"Chunie... Bogoshipo." Entah berapa kali kalimat itu aku ucapkan dengan air mata berlinang hingga aku akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Selama kesadaranku tengah berada di dunia mimpi. Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku yang sedari menyala menjadi padam. Selimut yang menutupi di sekujur tubuhku pun perlahan turun hingga sebatas dada. Sesuatu mengelus pipiku, menghapus air mataku yang tadi mengalir.

~ooooooooo~

'Cuit... cuit... cuit...'

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku karena sinar matahari mulai menerpa terik ke wajahku. Aku mengeliat tapi tiba-tiba aku langsung terduduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua telapak tanganku menyentuh pipiku. Hangat... yah... rasanya hangat. Amarah yang tercipta tadi malam pun lenyap entah kemana. Rasanya tenang dan damai. Aneh... benar-benar aneh.

"Dengan tidur, semua masalah selesai ya?" gumamku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Aku menatap buku itu lekat-lekat kemudian memasukkannya di laci meja kerjaku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Kubuka kuncinya lalu memutar kenop pintu.

'Dugh!'

Sesosok tubuh mungil menghantam lantai kamarku.

"Minnie!" teriakku kaget. Aku berjongkok lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin yang pucat. "Bangun Minnie... bangun!"

Dapat kurasakan suhu tubuhnya panas. Panas sekali, sepertinya Changmin demam. Apakah ia semalaman tidur di depan pintu kamarku?

"Noona... mianhae...," gumam Changmin pelan.

Aku memeluk tubuh Changmin dan tanpa kuasa air mataku mengalir. "Noona yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini, Minnie."

Aku berusaha mengendong tubuh Changmin lalu menidurkannya ke ranjangku. Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Changmin. Menyisir pelan rambut Changmin dengan jari-jari tanganku. Aku beranjak berdiri untuk mencari kotak PPPK di kamarku lalu mengambil sebuah plester penurun demam kemudian menempelkannya pada dahi Changmin.

"Noona..." panggil Changmin.

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang karena Changmin telah siuman.

"Mianhae...," lanjut Changmin.

"Noona sudah memaafkanmu Minnie... Nado mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo," balasku.

Namun wajah Changmin kembali suram. "Noona... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Minnie."

"Noona... hm... mengapa buku itu begitu spesial bagi noona?" tanya Changmin.

Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Karena seseorang yang juga spesial telah memberikannya pada noona. Sekarang beristirahatlah setelah itu makan yang banyak ya."

~ooooooooo~

Untunglah sekarang hari Minggu, jadi Changmin bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Jaemma yang mengetahui Changmin sakit langsung bersikap layaknya seorang 'real umma'. Jaemma membuatkan bubur lalu menyuapi Changmin yang terbaring di ranjangku. Sedangkan Yunppa, ia malah tenang-tenang saja membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana Suie-ya? Hari ini libur kan?" tanya Yunppa sambil menurunkan sedikit koran yang menghalang wajahnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hm... tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan appa," jawabku.

"Baguslah." Yunppa kembali melanjutkan aktifitas baca korannya.

Aku pun segera keluar dari rumah, namun sesuatu telah menarik perhatianku. Kotak surat rumahku sepertinya ada isinya. Aku mengeceknya dan benar, ada sebuah surat. Aku mengambil surat tersebut lalu mengecek siapa nama pengirimnya.

**Park Yoochun**

'Deg!'

Jantungku terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Tanganku bergetar dengan hebat. Park Yoochun? Orang yang selama ini aku nantikan? Benarkah... apa aku tidak bermimpi?

'Wush!'

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membawa surat yang hendak aku baca terbang entah kemana.

"Chunie! Jangan pergi lagi!" pekikku sambil mengejar surat yang melayang-layang terbawa hembusan angin yang kencang. Surat itu akhirnya menempel pada kaca bagian belakang bus kota yang sedang berhenti di halte dekat rumahku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas yang patah-patah.

Namun...

Bus itu berjalan. BUS ITU BERJALAN!

"GYA!" teriakku sambil berusaha mengejar bus itu. Untung sebuah taxi lewat dan aku mencegatnya. "Pak, ikuti bus di depan itu!"

Taxi melaju kecang mengejar bus tersebut. Jantung berdebar-debar melihat surat yang bisa jadi kembali terbang entah kemana lagi. Lagi-lagi bus itu berhenti, aku membayar supir taxi lalu turun untuk mendekati bus tersebut.

Tapi...

"Gya...!" teriakku untuk sekian kalinya. Surat itu kembali melayang terbawa angin! Aku mengejarnya hingga akhirnya surat itu tergeletak di tanah. Aku yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas berdecak senang, namun saat aku hendak mengambilnya, seorang namja berjubah putih mendahuluiku.

"Tolong berikan padaku," pintaku yang ngos-ngosan.

Ternyata namja berjubah putih itu seorang dokter. Omo! Tanpa sadar surat itu telah menyeretku hingga ke podium parkir sebuah rumah sakit! Dokter itu sempat membaca surat itu sekilas. "Anda kesini untuk menjengguknya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Aku mengangkat sebelas alis. "Nya?" tanyaku.

"Pasien bernama Park Yoochun," jawab dokter tersebut sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut padaku.

Jengguk?... Pasien?...Park Yoochun?... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

~ooooooooo~

Kupandangi seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang yang berwarna serba putih. Ruangan ini pun tak kalah putihnya, semuanya berwarna putih. Seputih wajahku yang syok saat menatapnya. Dia yang terbaring dengan selang tertancap di hidungnya.

**Park Yoochun**

Setidaknya itu yang tertulis di papan yang menempel di ujung ranjang. Aku mendekatinya, menyentuh pipi orang itu dan berakhir di dahinya.

"Benar... ternyata kau si jidat lebar," bisikku lemah hingga aku jatuh dan bertumpu pada lutut kakiku. Kakiku terasa mati rasa hingga tak sanggup menopang badanku. "Chunie... Chunie... bangun... aku merindukanmu, hikz!" tangisku sembari meremat salah satu tangan Yoochun.

'Cklek!'

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang. "Syukurlah akhirnya ada orang yang menjenguknya selain pengacaranya" Rupanya orang itu adalah dokter yang tadi. Dokter itu bernama Choi Siwon. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia adalah orang yang bijaksana.

Aku menoleh dengan mata yang bengkak. Kupandangi dokter Choi. "Hanya aku dan pengacaranya? Lalu kemana orang tuanya?" tanyaku.

"Orang tua Yoochun dikabarkan telah bersatu kembali dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, tentunya bersama Yoochun-sshi. Namun baru dua hari mereka menetap di Korea, mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang sangat parah. Orang tua Yoochun-sshi tewas di tempat tapi untunglah Yoochun-sshi masih bisa terselamatkan walaupun hingga kini ia tak sadarkan diri," jelas dokter Choi.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannku pada tangan Yoochun lalu bangkit berdiri. "Benarkah itu dokter Choi?" tanyaku. Kini kedua telapak tanganku menelungkup, menutupi seluruh mulutku. Bagaimana mungkin Yoochun mengalami nasib semalang itu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Ketika aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan Yoochun-sshi. Aku sempat terkejut karena ada suara yang mengatakan "Gamsahamnida". Kurasa itu suara Yoochun-sshi. Paginya, pengacaranya datang menemuiku dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang ditemukan di saku jas yang digunakan oleh Yoochun-sshi. Dilihat dari isinya, itu pasti ditujukan untuk seorang yeoja dan entah mengapa saya merasa Junsu-sshi lah orangnya," kata dokter Choi panjang lebar sambi menyerahkan kotak kecil yang tadi ia ambil dari saku jas putihnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku menerimanya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Junsu-sshi. Jengguklah Yoochun-sshi sesering mungkin karena ia membutuhkan obat yang lebih mujarab daripada obat kimia, yaitu kasih sayang. Permisi," pamit dokter Choi.

Aku mengangguk dan dokter Choi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjang dimana Yoochun berbaring. Perlahan aku membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Yoochun padaku. Beginilah isinya...

**Apa kabar? Apakah kau masih mengenalku, masih menginggatku? Lama tak berjumpa denganmu sungguh membuatku hampir melupakan wajahmu. Maka dari itu... bisakah kita bertemu? Ada berita bagus yang harus kau tahu! Kita bertemu di taman di hari Minggu awal bulan ini ya? Aku akan menunggumu dan ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padamu. Jadi kau harus datang ya!**

'Tes!'

Surat itu basah oleh air mataku. Berita bagus? Inikah yang disebut dengan berita bagus? Berita buruk lebih tepatnya. Kini aku menatap kotak kecil tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Aku terkejut bukan main dan mataku membulat tidak percaya.

Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin dan coba tebak? Di sisi dalam cincin tersebut terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan 'Y & J'. Inisial kami berdua, jadi ini yang akan ia berikan padaku? Aku meremat cincin tersebut sambil menangis.

~ooooooooo~

Seminggu semenjak aku menjengguk Yoochun. Keadaan Yoochun tidak menampakkan perkembangan yang berarti. Ia masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Aku sempat bertemu pengacaranya hanya beberapa kali saja. Kadang satu keluargaku juga datang menjengguk. Bahkan aku sempat marah karena mereka membuat berisik di rumah sakit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kali ini aku menjengguk Yoochun seorang diri.

"Annyeong Chunie," sapaku. Aku menatap sosok Yoochun yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang "Badanmu pasti pegal." Aku mulai memijat kedua kaki Yoochun bergantian dan saat aku hendak memijat tangan Yoochun, aku terperanjat. Jari tangan Yoochun bergerak! Dengan terburu-buru aku segera memencet tombol yang letaknya di dekat ranjang. Setelah itu, aku mengenggam tangan Yoochun. "Chunie... bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?" tanya penuh harap.

Tak lama kemudian dokter Choi datang beserta para suster.

"Bisa Junsu-sshi keluar sebentar?" pinta dokter Choi.

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan. Setelah berada di luar ruangan, badanku kusandarkan pada tembok dan perlahan aku jatuh merosot. Kupenjamkan tanganku seraya melipat tanganku. "Tuhan... terimakasih karena Engkau telah mengabulkan doaku," ucapku pelan.

Tak lama setelah itu, dokter Choi keluar.

"Junsu-sshi," panggilnya.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku lalu bangkit berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaan Chunie, dokter Choi?" tanyaku.

Dokter Choi tersenyum. "Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Yoochun-sshi dinyatakan sembuh total. Hari ini juga, Yoochun-sshi diperbolehkan pulang," jelasnya. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu Junsu-sshi," pamit dokter Choi.

Aku mengangguk dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu segera memasuki ruangan dimana Yoochun berada. Setelah aku masuk, aku berdiri terpaku. Aku melihatnya, melihat Yoochun yang tengah melepas selang infusnya. Lalu... lalu Yoochun berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengenggam tanganku dan tanpa perkataan apa-apa ia menyeretku.

Aneh... rasanya bibirku terkunci, tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun. Chunie, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>an :

bingung mau ngisi author notenya =="

mending balas riview saja ^^

*Thatz

Yunjae perang pake api? Waw keyen :O

* Priss Uchun dan Nikwon

Mian itu rahasia. Jawabannya bakal dikupas di chap berikutnya.

*Angel Xiah

Welcome new reader *balik meluk Angel Xiah* hm... nasib Junsu gimana ya? Lihat chap berikutnya yak ^^

*Uyung-chan

Gomawo uda fave fict ini ^^ ini sudah update XD

*Zhie Hikaruno-chan

Gomawo uda fave fict ini ^^ Siapa sih yang nggak pengen punya ortu kayag Yunjae? LOL

*noona961019

Kyu ama Changmin emang duo sahabat yang evil ^^

*DesySeungho ShawolShinee

Aish... dasar halmeoni. Rumah oma sangat terisolasi =="

Yap semoga collabs kita sukses! Hwaiting .

*Sarilovesteukie

Yoochun ke amerika ikut ibunya. Mian kalo author kurang ngejelasinnya secara detail. Sebenarnya tersirat sih, tapi itu pertanyaan yang bagus. Gomawo yak ^^

*Shiori and Shiroi

Haha YunJae itu aslinya couple yang kocak lho *ngumbar aib* tapi heran banyak yang bikin sad fict buat YunJae. Ini udah update ^^

*Arisa Adachi

Gomawo uda tetep mau baca dan review walaupun ini gender swith. Yap kyu ama changmin cow.

*Kim JaeNa

Nangis karena ketawa? Yes author lega karena sempet takut fictnya jadi humor garing.

Buat para silent reader kuharap bisa membuat author gaje ini secuil hadiah, yaitu: REVIEW. Author bakal seneng banget.

Gomawo^^


End file.
